


Guilt.

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: He’s just a kid, and Han almost feels guilty.





	Guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**Guilt**

  
He’s just a kid, and Han almost feels guilty.  
  
Should have known the kid had never had a proper drink before and maybe Han should have stopped him but, hell, he never claimed to be a good guy. Luke can’t blame him for this.  
  
Well, he could, but somehow Han doubts he’ll remember it.  
  
“Time to get you to bed, kid.”  
  
“Mmnottired.” Han is trying to pick him up from the floor. Kid can be stubborn, though. Doesn’t know what’s best for him. “Mmnot.”  
  
He pouts all blue eyes and soft lips and Han should feel guilty, but he doesn’t.


End file.
